Changes
by Em Pataki
Summary: Arnold and his friends have an upcoming football game against Wolfgang's team. Preparing for it may not be so easy when adolescence makes an appearance.
1. Chapter 1

**REQUESTED BY NINA**

Chapter 1: Puberty

It was the beginning of their sixth grade year. Arnold and Helga had spent the summer discussing matters pertaining to their special moment in San Lorenzo. After finally coming clean about her feelings (in a much calmer way), Arnold was given time to process _his_.

He didn't just kiss the girl who saved his parents because he was grateful. She was loyal, brave, smart, passionate, and when she wanted to be...giving.

 _P.S.118 Hallway_

"You ready for our football game against Wolfgang in a few days buddy?" Gerald asked his always optimistic friend.

"Yeah. As long as we stick to the plays we've been practicing, we can't lose."

 _Classroom_

While the boys were heading towards the class, discussing the upcoming event, the girls were in their seats discussing another matter.

"Are you looking forward to the lecture Helga?"

Turning towards her friend with an unamused expression, Helga replied "This guy's not going to be teaching us anything we couldn't look up ourselves. Why not just give us the day off to buy a PG-13 rated movie?"

Although the young Asian girl didn't appreciate the harsh remark, she understood her friend's reaction. Helga was already ahead of several of their classmates as far as being emotionally developed went. While Helga did a substantial job of hiding it, her passion and extreme feelings for any interests she may possess may even be considered overwhelming thanks to a certain someone…

"Hey Helga."

The blonde girl turned to face forward in her desk, where her boyfriend was now sitting in front of her.

A smile formed on her face, knowing if anything was capable of exposing any overwhelming feelings she possessed, she was looking right at it.

"Hey football head, how's it going?"

Arnold placed a hand on hers that was sitting on her desk. The tough girl felt him beginning to rub it as she listened to him say "I was just talking to Gerald about the game. I'm really looking forward to it."

Before Helga could reply, the class turned to hear Mr. Simmons walking in with a guest.

"Good morning class! This is Mr. Johnson who will be giving you a very special lecture on puberty and all the exciting things you experience during it!" the vehemented teacher explained.

"Puberty? What in the heck is that?" Stinky interrupted.

Happy to fill in the blanks for her uncertain friend, Phoebe described "What Mr. Simmons is referring to is the period during which adolescents such as ourselves reach sexual maturity and become fully capable of reproduction."

"Why would we care about a dumb thing like that?" Harold asked, being content with how he was.

"Oh please! What makes you think anyone in here would be intelligent enough to notice such a thing taking place in their lives?" Rhonda rebuttaled, feeling with her excessive knowledge of fashion (and other feminine techniques), she was well ahead of the group.

"Class, please settle down. Mr. Johnson is ready to begin." Mr. Simmons motioned for his friend to step forward.

While Mr. Simmons took a seat at his desk, the guest speaker stepped forward to say "Hello everyone. I have here two sheets to explain the changes boys and girls go through at this point in their lives; one for the girls, one for the boys."

Each student took the appropriate sheet handed to them by the teacher, as he walked through the room. Some appeared to be intrigued by it, while others didn't see the purpose of the lecture.

Helga casually grabbed her sheet of information without bothering to make eye contact with the substitute. As she leaned her head in her hand, she tossed the paper aside and began doodling in her notebook. A soft sigh released from her, while she occasionally glanced up to see her beloved sitting quietly in front of her.

"Now that everyone has the appropriate information in front of them, I'll begin with a brief lecture about the changes boys are expected to experience at this time in their lives." Mr. Johnson began, while the boys began to pay him more attention.

"At this age, you can expect to feel emotions such as…"

Anxiety

Self-consciousness

Irritability

Tiredness

Anger

Sadness

Arnold reviewed the page, already having a good idea of which of his friends did and did not possess each trait listed. None of it seemed to stand out to him as far as _his_ personality went however.

"This isn't for a test is it? If it is, do we have time to study?" Sid asked anxiously, while Gerald shook his head at the nervous boy.

"I think we know which trait _his_ system's chosen to get a jump start on."

The class began to erupt with laughter, as the new teacher interrupted "Rest assured, this is simply to prepare you for any upcoming changes you may or may not have already experienced."

After explaining what Mr. Johnson felt was a vivid enough description of every trait listed, he moved onto the girl's list.

"Now that the boy's have a clearer understanding of what to expect to see soon, we can review the girl's list."

"It sounds just oh too perfect!" Lila exclaimed, sitting up straight in her desk.

While Phoebe as well was smiling, eager to learn more about what could soon expect to see changing about herself, Helga hadn't changed her position. There the blonde girl continued to sit slouched in her desk, drawing pictures of her football headed lovegod.

"While boys do tend to develop _emotional_ changes during puberty, girls tend to experience more extreme ones…"

The way you think changes

You express yourself better

You feel incredibly emotional

You cry a lot

You feel more feminine

You feel unsure of yourself

While all but one girl sat paying attention to the lecture, a student immediately raised her hand to ask "I'm sorry, but this says we'll be crying a lot?"

Mr. Johnson nodded his head at the red-headed girl and replied "It's a normal part of hormones for even the simplest things to make you cry. Don't be afraid to have a heart to heart talk with a parent to calm yourself down."

Lila set the paper aside, not feeling any better after hearing the teacher's advice. "Gosh. That sounds just ever so sad!"

Once again feeling sure of herself, Phoebe explained "I believe it's merely a part of a person's sexual development in which hormones are said to influence the behavior or mood one maybe experiencing."

After the intelligent girl finished her description of the trait, another classmate had a question pertaining to what may change about herself. "Excuse me sir!"

Mr. Johnson then directed his attention to the girl in the flowered t-shirt. "Yes ma'am?"

"It says we'll be feeling incredibly emotional. Does that mean we'll be incredibly excited about helping other people?" Sheena asked with a smile on her face.

Shaking his head, the substitute explained "The opposite I'm afraid. Although you won't be angry all the time, you should prepare yourself to become irritated by things you wouldn't normally expect. A friend could invite you to do something with them, when all you really want at that moment is to be left alone."

"Oh I couldn't imagine anything like that happening!" Sheena said worriedly, setting the sheet down on her desk.

Smiling at her nervousness, the teacher replied "Don't worry. All these traits are perfectly normal."

"I find this lecture pointless for some of us." Rhonda said, sitting back in her desk with her arms crossed.

"Why is that?" Mr. Johnson was curious to know.

"Well for one thing, this sheet claims the way we think will be changing. Why would I care to change anything about my attitude anymore than I would my appearance?" the wealthy girl had to know.

"Just because you develop new interests doesn't mean you'll _lose_ interest in what you currently do. Your mind is simply expanding and allowing you to think like an adult." the educator assured his student.

After listening to her friend's disapproval of the list, Nadine raised her hand to point out something she found to be highly unlikely.

"Yes ma'am?" Mr. Johnson asked, looking in Nadine's direction.

"This says we'll be feeling more feminine. If our current interests aren't going to change, do you really think we'll start to care about things like makeup and nice clothes?"

Rhonda rolled her eyes at her friend's senseless question, as they listened to the teacher explain "Not all girls become obsessed (or even interested) with those things. It is possible to participate in activities such as sports, while still caring about your appearance however."

The girls began taking in this information, while Arnold sat in his desk, thinking about how this pertained to Helga. They were on the verge of starting junior high, and never had she mentioned taking an interest in these things. She didn't dress up, cry, or share her sensitive side with anyone. If she had a problem, she kept it to herself.

Mr. Johnson was finishing his lecture, during which time Helga continued to ignore what had been going on in class. Ever since the day she laid eyes on the blonde boy in front of her, crazy emotions had been developing. What could he teach her that she hadn't already experienced?

"The last thing you can expect is how much more comfortable you are becoming expressing your feelings to other people. Although this doesn't mean you won't still feel a bit self-conscious during the process, you're willing to open up to others."

Arnold sat, actually excited about what that could mean for him and Helga. It was hard enough for the two of them revealing (as well as realizing) how they felt about one another. If the teacher was accurate about these emotional changes, things would be going much more smoothly for the two of them.

 _Cafeteria_

Arnold stood in the lunch line with his best friend, wondering what his opinion of the lecture was. Gerald wasn't one to over-react. If any of those emotions did happen to occur, it would definitely be interesting to see.

"It's no big deal man. It's not like one of us has never had a bad day before." Gerald said, not wanting to over-react about the information.

"I guess. I can't really picture Helga wanting to dress up though." Arnold said, grabbing her a tapioca.

 _Table_

"What did you think of the lecture?" Phoebe asked her uninterested friend.

Being the tough person she was, Helga shrugged her shoulders and scoffed "Pttss...kind of hard to say when I didn't bother listening to it."

Before being given a chance to respond, Phoebe looked to see their boyfriends returning to the table.

"Here you go Helga." Arnold said, pushing the tray towards his girlfriend.

"Thanks football head."

Phoebe took notice of the loving look in her friend's eyes as she watched her take the tapioca off his tray. With the dreamy smile on her best friend's face, Phoebe could see how easily Arnold brought out Helga's sensitive side. It was just a matter of getting her to express it.

"So does everyone know to meet for practice after school? I don't think we can practice with just four people." Gerald pointed out.

Looking away from his girlfriend, Arnold replied "I emailed everyone…CRASH!"

The gang then turned their heads to see their clumsy classmate had slipped on a soda can and slid across the cafeteria floor into a trash can. "OW! I'm okay!"

"Criminy! We'll never win with that joker!" Helga scowled, pushing her dessert aside.

Being the optimistic person that he was, Arnold replied "At least he's always happy. Bad things are always happening to him, but he still has a smile on his face."

Shrugging his shoulders at his girlfriend's comment, Arnold listened to his best friend say "She does have a point man. A smile isn't equal to a touchdown."

 _Classroom_

Once lunch had ended, the pre-teens were back in their seats, listening to their homeroom teacher joyfully ask about the lecture they had been given that morning. "Wasn't that exciting boys and girls?!"

"I reckon it wasn't too strange. I don't feel any different yet." Stinky felt the need to point out.

While Helga normally would shake her head at her classmate's ignorance, she now had another topic on her mind to distract herself from class.

 _Previous night_

 _Helga's Porch_

"Thanks for going to the movies with me Helga."

"Sure thing football head. Nice job not wetting your pants when the evil twins made an appearance." the pigtailed girl nudged her friend's shoulder.

Smiling at her wittiness, Arnold took her hand in his and said "You know, it's almost been three months since our trip to San Lorenzo."

Blushing at his comment, Helga tugged at her collar and said "Uh yeah...time's really flown by."

"We'll have to think of something special to do to celebrate." Arnold insisted, watching her with his emerald eyes that shimmered in the night sky.

"Sure, sounds good." Helga gulped, as she felt herself being pulled in for a short but sweet kiss.

 _Classroom_

School at last ended, and the first thing on everyone's mind when the bell came was…

"Alright you guys. Let's get to practice!" Arnold insisted.

"Right behind you buddy." Gerald said, stepping out of his seat.

While Arnold stood waiting for his girlfriend, Phoebe noticed the perturbed facial expression she happened to be wearing.

"If it's alright with you Arnold, we'd like to meet you on the field."

Shrugging his shoulders at the request, Arnold replied "Okay. See you guys there."

After watching their friends walk away, Phoebe turned to Helga and chirped "If I may ask, is there anything bothering you Helga?"

 _Gerald Field_

"Defensive line? That's the most dangerous position there is!" Sid exclaimed, already imagining the worst that could happen.

"Sid, this is football. Every position is dangerous." Gerald pointed out.

"Stinky, you can be a receiver again." Arnold suggested, wanting to stick to their original plays.

"Okie dokie then." the country boy replied, happy to be following orders.

 _Walk_

"I think it's lovely Arnold seems so enthusiastic about how well your relationship is moving along." Phoebe said after listening to Helga's story.

Sighing at her friend's opinion, the tomboyish girl replied "I don't know what to do for him Pheebs. He wants to do something special, but I can't think of anything."

Watching her friend kick a nearby can, Phoebe suggested "Perhaps you could simply invite him over for dinner. Show him how much your relationship means, while not having to put a substantial amount of work into the gesture."

Helga cocked her brow at the suggestion with an absurd look. "Invite him _over_ to my _house_? Pheebs, are you insane?! What the heck makes you think forcing him to have dinner with Bob and Miriam would in any way show my appreciation for him?"

 _Gerald Field_

"Uhhh! I just got a smudge on my new caprini flats!" Rhonda whined, looking at the mark on her shoes.

While Gerald shook his head at what he was sorry to have to call part of their team, Arnold heard "Suck it up Princess!"

Phoebe walked over to join her boyfriend on the field, as Helga walked over to take the ball from hers. "Hey Helga. We were just running some old plays."

"Let me guess. That razzle dazzle statue of liberty mumbo jumbo of yours. Pttss...that's brilliant Einstein!"

"Minus those protein shakes of yours Pataki." Gerald added, receiving a glare from the flustered girl.

As Helga was about to take over as quarterback, the gang heard "Well, well, well...if it isn't the wussy sixth graders. You guys ready for a beating?!"

The pre-teens turned to see their rival Wolfgang standing before them, anxious to cream them in a game of football.

"Haha yeah! They're going to get a real beating." Edmund annoyingly added.

"Shut up you idiot!" Wolfgang demanded, shoving his friend aside.

Helga stood with the ball in one hand with her other hand on her hip. Glaring at the taunting older boys, she warned them "Just get ready to get your butts kicked!"

"Hahaha right. Like I'm supposed to be afraid of you and that football headed dork. Do you use his head to practice with?"

Arnold sighed at the remark, while Helga began clenching her fists ruthlessly. Not appreciating the harsh comment made towards her beloved, she pointed a finger at the older boy and scowled "If you EVER make fun of him like that again, you'll be experiencing a different kind of football!"

"Pttss...whatever. See ya at the game." Wolfgang laughed, walking away from the field with his annoyingly clingy friend.

Helga stood gritting her teeth in frustration as Arnold's eyes widened at what he had just heard. Did she actually just defend him, in front of everyone, and sound proud of it? He wasn't going to press his luck by pointing it out in front of everyone, but he couldn't help but feel perhaps Mr. Johnson's lecture was accurate. They had reached the age where girls such as her would become more open with their emotions.

 _Two Hours Later_

"I'm tired and hungry and I just wanna eat!" Harold whined, having had enough of the game.

"Alright, let's call it quits." Arnold said, feeling worn out as well.

The group began heading home in different directions, covered in dirt and sweat. The last two remaining on the field were Arnold and Helga. Just when she was about to head home, she felt her hand being picked up.

"Hey Helga?"

"Yeah?" she asked, cocking her brow at his hesitant expression.

"I just wanted to say thanks." the oblong headed boy blushed, while rubbing his neck.

"Thanks for what?"

"For what you said to Wolfgang." Arnold reminded her, not being able to refrain from saying anything.

"Oh. Uhh don't mention it." she gulped nervously, while feeling him start to rub her hand.

Seeing the skittish look in her eyes also reminded him that while girls eventually become more upfront with their feelings, that doesn't mean they're still completely comfortable doing it.

Arnold placed a hand on her cheek, waiting for her to face him. As he watched her turn to look at him, he said softly "I would never want anyone saying anything bad about you. I can't promise I'd be as good of a defensive lineman as you though."

Helga swooned at the touch of his hand and the appreciation he showed for her. Staring into each other's eyes, it wasn't long before their sweet lips met. Helga stood there with her face held in her beloved's hands, not finding anything strange about her behavior.

Arnold stood stroking her cheek as he listened to a lingering moan escape her. Hearing this as he breathed gently against her reminded him of how sensitive she actually was. Hopefully, she would continue to expose her strong emotions without any regrets.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Do I Look Alright?

Arnold awoke the next morning, already wishing it was time for practice. After seeing the way Helga had stood up for him, it was hard not to think positively about the way their game would be going.

 _Arnold's Kitchen_

The confident pre-teen raced downstairs for breakfast to see his mother cooking eggs in a basket. "Morning everyone."

"Morning shortman!" Phil greeted his grandson at the table.

"Morning sweetie! How'd you sleep?" Stella asked, as she placed the warm meal in front of her sweet boy.

"Great!"

Miles looked over at his enthusiastic son, feeling something exciting must be approaching. "How's school been going for you son?"

As great as it was to have his parents back, Arnold wasn't sure what it would be like discussing adolescence with them. Setting his meal aside, the blonde boy stuttered "Uhh it's okay. We spent yesterday talking about behavioral changes."

Miles lifted an eyebrow at his son's response while Stella couldn't help but butt into the conversation. "What kind of changes sweetie?"

"Well it's uhh…" Arnold gulped, before being interrupted.

"You mean hormones!" Phil finished for the nervous boy.

"Grandpa…"

Looking at her blushing boy, Stella said "That is a serious topic. Do you feel any different?"

Before Arnold had a chance to think about it, Phil couldn't help but share what he found may be a useful story.

"Why I remember when I was his age, Jimmy Kafka left town for the summer to visit some crazy relative of his. Three month past until it was time for Jimmy to come back. When he did, he was six inches taller, his voice was ten notes lower, and he had more hair on his body than Pookey does on that crazy cat costume of hers."

Arnold continued to listen, while Miles knew even if there was a point to the story, his dad just enjoyed hearing himself talk.

"Jimmy was so embarrassed, none of the other boys had caught onto those traits yet. The joke was on us though."

"Why is that?" Arnold asked, shrugging his shoulders.

"He was the only one the girls wouldn't keep their eyes off of. Hehe." Phil laughed at what he found to be his amusing memory. "So you see shortman, just because _you_ don't like what's happening to you, doesn't mean everyone else feels that way."

"Uhh right grandpa." Arnold said, as he stood from the table to grab his backpack.

 _P.S.118_

"I gotta say, no one was expecting that from Pataki yesterday." Gerald reminded his friend, while waiting for him to gather his books from his locker.

"Yeah. To be honest, I…" before Arnold could finish his thoughts, the boys heard a disruption at the end of the hall...CRASH!

The students turned their heads to see a clumsy boy had tripped over a 'wet floor' sign left out by the janitor.

"OW! I'm okay…"

Shaking his head at the repetitive stunt, Gerald said "Mm, mm, mmm. That boy leads a sad life."

After shutting his locker, Arnold looked to see Sheena racing over to help Eugene off the floor. It was annoying having their conversations interrupted everyday by those same three words, but at least the unstable student was always able to toss the unpleasant events over his shoulder.

 _Classroom_

"That was a remarkable deed you performed on Arnold's behalf yesterday Helga." Phoebe felt the need to point out to her friend.

With her head propped in her hand, Helga continued staring at her notebook and sighed "Someone had to shut that stupid seventh grader and his lame excuse for a sidekick up."

Phoebe watched her friend writing in her notebook, knowing there was more to it than that. As she was about to ask if Helga had decided what her special plan for Arnold was, she heard "Hey babe, what's up?"

Looking up at her boyfriend, the polite Asian girl said "I'm quite well Gerald. How are you this morning?"

"As long as we don't have another hormone lecture, I think I'll be just fine." Gerald replied as he was interrupted by…

"Pttss...you said a mouthful their pal!"

Arnold watched his girlfriend lift her head in annoyance at the thought of having to sit through another emotional development lecture. As he sat turned in his seat to face the blonde girl, he couldn't help but notice her working on a list.

"What's that list for?"

Helga's eyes widened as she held the notebook to her chest, leaning back in her seat and asked "List? What list?"

"Surely not the one you're hiding." Gerald said wittily.

The pigtailed girl glared at the idea of being singled out. Just as she was about to shove her notebook back into her bag, they heard "Good morning class! It's another special day! What better way to show it, then by continuing our math lesson for our test on fractions Friday! Doesn't that sound exciting?!"

"Gee Mr. Simmons that sounds great. *Snore*" Helga mocked the keen teacher, while the class erupted in laughter at her sleeping stunt.

"That was unnecessary Helga." Mr. Simmons frowned, as he began to write out a problem on the board for a student to solve…

"One fifth multiplied by fifteen over eighteen. Who would like to come up and solve this?"

The class stared blankly at the board, not caring to participate in the everyday math lecture. After not receiving a volunteer, Mr. Simmons decided to choose one himself.

"Let's see. How about...Eugene! Please come up and solve this."

The uncoordinated boy stood from his seat as he replied "Well okay then."

Having made it to the chalk board safely, Eugene correctly worked out the problem. Standing aside with a smile on his face.

"Excellent Eugene! You can return to your seat."

"Thanks! I...Whoa!" the inelegant student screamed after tripping over his teacher's desk chair.

"Oh my Eugene! Are you alright?" Mr. Simmons asked worriedly, ignoring the class' mockery.

The ungraceful boy stood from the floor dusting himself off. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Man, that's a first." Helga scoffed, leaning back in her seat with her arms crossed, expecting a more cheerful response from her geeky classmate.

Sheena sighed at the sight of her friend once again losing his balance. As happy as she was to always be there for him, it was becoming just as frustrating for her to watch as it was for him to experience these mishappenings.

 _Cafeteria_

"I reckon I won't be doing too well on that math test. On account of I still can't tell my numerators from my denominators." Stinky admitted to the other boys.

"Yeah well, thanks to that game against the seventh graders we have coming up, I don't even know if I'll have enough time to study for it! This is going to be a disaster!" Sid screamed in paranoia.

"How do ya figure we…"

CRASH!

The boys then looked over to see their red-headed classmate had once again caused a brutal scene. As Eugene was standing up from the floor after slipping on a lunch tray, he heard a caring friend ask "Are you okay Eugene?"

The overwhelmed boy raised his hands in anger and exclaimed "What do you think Arnold?!"

Everyone in the cafeteria turned their heads to face the unusual reaction from their perky classmate. Arnold continued to stare wide eyed at his friend who went on to say…

"Everyday I find a way to hurt myself! Be it falling into a trash can, slipping in a puddle by the fountain, or tripping over something that was left on the floor. How do people show their concern? By laughing as hard as they can at me!"

"Eugene wait!" Arnold called out in concern, watching his friend march out of the cafeteria.

 _Table_

"Criminy... someone's snapped their cap." Helga leered, watching the angry boy storm out of the cafeteria.

"I regret to inform you our friend is showing what appears to be a sign of adolescence." Phoebe informed them.

While the pre-teens sat bewildered at what they had just witnessed, Arnold came to join them at their table.

"I guess he'll be okay." the oblong headed boy sighed.

"Don't worry about it man. He was bound to lose it one day." Gerald insisted.

"Pttss...I can't believe he lasted this long." Helga scorned, astounded at the thought of the numerous times their classmate was able to overlook the negativity in his life.

 _Classroom_

The class returned to the room to see Eugene already waiting for it to begin. A frown formed on Sheena's face, knowing her friend must have spent the rest of his free period in his desk.

"Are you alright Eugene?" the sweet girl asked.

"Do I _look_ alright Sheena?" Eugene replied angrily.

The concerned girl let out a deep sigh, not knowing what more she could do. While Sheena loved being there to help her friend, seeing him lose his perkiness made his condition all the more frustrating.

Once everyone was back in their seats, Mr. Simmons was excited to start their next Nutrition lecture. Ever since Helga's sleepwalking incident from trying a new snack (pork rinds), she made sure to read the warning label on a new product. After finding out the hard way to do that, paying attention to the boring lectures didn't seem necessary.

While the teacher went on about the food chain, the blonde girl sat tapping her pencil against her desk, hoping to come to a decision about what to do for her boyfriend.

Take him out to eat

Take him to a movie

Take him bowling

Arnold could hear the vicious tapping of his girlfriend's writing utensil taking place behind him. Hard as he tried to pay attention to the lecture, he couldn't help but wonder what was on Helga's mind at the moment.

Helga continued staring at her notebook until she noticed a note being passed back to her. She cocked her brow at the sight, wondering what her boyfriend could be needing to say that couldn't wait another hour.

 _Is everything okay back there?_

The antsy girl's eyes widened, realizing how big of a commotion she had been making. If she didn't want to cause an even bigger scene, it would just have to wait until she made it home that night.

 _Yeah football head, I'm fine._

Although Arnold found the response to be suspicious, he noticed she calmed down after confronting her about it.

 _One Hour Later_

At last school was over, and the pre-teens all knew where to head.

"Ready for practice man?" Gerald asked his friend.

The blonde boy turned to see his girlfriend quietly gathering her things and said "I'll meet you out there Gerald."

After shrugging his shoulders at the response, Gerald took his girlfriend's hand and led her out of the classroom.

"You didn't want to escort Geraldo to the field?" Helga smirked, as she stood with her backpack.

Arnold began to rub his neck, hesitant about what he had been anxious to say. "Actually, I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Yeah...why wouldn't I be?" Helga cocked her brow in suspicion.

"Well, you were pretty jittery the rest of class. I thought something might be on your mind." Arnold said, no longer feeling nervous to point it out.

Helga gulped at the accusation, not wanting to reveal what she was up to. "Jittery? Me? Don't be ridiculous! Now let's get to practice."

 _Gerald Field_

"Forty-two, thirty-three, hutt!"

While Arnold hiked the ball to his eager best friend, another classmate was standing at the other end of the field, ready for the day to end.

Sheena stood on the safety line, glancing over at her depressed friend a few feet away from her. The two upset pre-teens stood pitying the redheads terrible luck until they heard…

"Heads up Eugene!"

The clumsy boy looked up from the ground just in time to be hit in the head by a spinning leather object.

"OWW!"

The gang raced across the field to check on their classmate; the most concerned being Arnold. "Are you okay Eugene?" the football headed boy asked, disregarding the incident in the cafeteria.

Rising from the ground, Eugene clenched his fists and snapped "I'm sick of being a target! You guys can play if you want! I'm going home!"

"Sheesh what a buffoon!" Helga scoffed, placing her hands on her waist. As she was about to suggest continuing on with the game, the kids heard…

"Nice mark dingus!"

"Haha Yeah. I bet he doesn't even know how to play."

"Shut up you idiot!"

Sheena watched her angry friend continue to head away after being mocked by the older boys. After having their fun with the clumsy kid, Wolfgang and Edmund made their way towards the field.

"Hey you wussy sixth graders. Looks like you just lost a player!" Wolfgang proudly pointed out.

"We did not lose a player. He'll be back." Arnold insisted.

"Yeah, we'll see about that." Wolfgang said, leaving the field with his slow sidekick.

 _Two Hours Later_

"I need a break...and a new t-shirt." Gerald grunted, pointing to the slash across his favorite jersey.

"Alright. We'll pick up where we left off tomorrow." Arnold sighed, watching his friends leave the field.

As Helga was picking up the ball to take back to The Beeper Emporium, she listened to someone say "Can I walk you home?"

The blonde girl jumped, not expecting anyone to be behind her. "Huh? Oh umm sure."

Taking her hand in his, Arnold began leading her down the sidewalk towards what she was sorry to still have to call home.

 _The Beeper Emporium_

Standing outside the emporium with her beloved, Helga's hands were held in his as she listened to him say "It's only Tuesday and everyone's had a rough week."

Rolling her eyes at everything that had happened within the past two days, Helga smirked "Pttss...if the class can't handle a game of football, they better say their prayers when adolescence strikes!"

Smiling at her with half lidded eyes, Arnold couldn't help but ask "Have _you_ noticed anything different about yourself?"

Helga cocked her brow at the question, not knowing why it would matter. "No...why?"

Arnold began to caress her soft hands with his thumbs, wondering if he should remind her of what Mr. Johnson had said. Would it be smart to point out to her she was becoming upfront with her emotions, or would it just make her more cautious about it than she already was?

"No reason. We still need to think of something special to do to celebrate our relationship." he reminded her, placing a hand on her face.

The nervous girl could feel her knees shaking, wondering if it would just be easier to come up with something together. It wouldn't seem as special however.

"Uhh yeah. I guess we do. Hehe."

Arnold pulled her close to kiss her, placing a hand behind her head. Helga let out a comforting sigh as she felt him softly stroking her hair. The thought of the class not understanding what hormones were made her almost burst into laughter. Every time Arnold was near her, her heart fluttered. All she had to do was think of him to send a tingling sensation throughout herself.

As he slowly released her lips, he said "Even if I do end up experiencing those unpleasant traits the teacher warned us about, my grandpa said just because I won't like myself doesn't mean _you_ won't still like me."

Doing her best not to swoon, the passionate girl shook her head and said "Maybe he should have been the one teaching the class."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Where'd You Get That?

 _After School_

 _Gerald Field_

Standing at the safety line, Stinky eyed what appeared to be his worn out classmate and declared "Whilikers Sid! You don't look too good!"

"I was up all night studying for our test on fractions." the tired boy yawned. As he stood there hunched over, struggling to keep his eyes open, he failed to notice his classmates running towards him with the ball.

"Criminy Sid! What kind of safety guard are you?" Helga scowled with her hands on her hips.

"Huh? Oh sorry. I was just…" he began to stutter before being interrupted.

"Just trying to make us look bad? Mission accomplished dork!" the blonde girl shouted.

Rather than shaking with fear at her angry insult, Sid let out another lingering yawn and said "You guys keep playing. I'm going home to lay day."

As Helga rolled her eyes at their classmate who appeared to be of little help to them, Arnold stood realizing this was the second team member they had lost that week.

"Sid wait!"

"I don't think he can hear you buddy." Gerald pointed out, when seeing the weary boy had already made his way onto the street.

"Ahh forget him ya bunch of wusses! He's no more help than Klutzilla was." Helga insisted, ready to get back to the game.

 _Walk_

Heading for home, nearly collapsing on the sidewalk, Sid heard "Sid, you've been avoiding me."

The exhausted student turned to see the leader of the loan sharks standing before him. Rather than trembling with fear at the thought of what may happen to him, the skinny boy sighed and asked "What is it Gino?"

While the loan shark's two assistants revealed stunned looks at the calm boy's reaction, Big Gino withheld a straight face and said "I think you know why I'm here."

 _One Week Ago_

"Are you okay Sid?" a concerned friend asked.

The boy in the cowboy boots sat in his desk, holding his stomach tight as he replied "I woke up late, so I didn't have time to eat this morning. Then I ran out of the house without my lunch. I'm so hungry!"

 _Cafeteria_

Sitting at a table with his friends, eyeing their mouthwatering meals, Sid's stomach began to rumble louder. The hungry boy could feel himself growing dizzy from his blood sugar dropping. As he leaned back in his chair, with his arms hanging over the sides, Sid slowly turned his head towards the wall and noticed someone standing in the corner of the cafeteria.

"You owe me money kid! You can run, but you can't hide." the loan shark said to a third grader who still hadn't paid back the money he owed for the candy he was given.

After handing over what he had, the third grader hurried away. Big Gino stood counting his money until he heard from behind "Uhh Gino?"

"Sid, how have you been?" Gino asked innocently, not having a reason yet to appear threatening.

"Oh fine. Just fine. I was wondering Gino, ol' buddy, ol' pal...you wouldn't happen to have any candy I could oh say 'borrow' would you? I'll pay you back! I swear!"

 _End of Flashback_

 _Sidewalk_

"Oh right." Sid rolled his eyes, finding it to be one more issue to add to his list of tasks that week. First the game, then the test, now this. Everything was piling together one by one, going from fearful to just plain exhausting.

"So where's the money Sid?" Gino asked, holding his hand out impatiently.

"It's at the house. You can have it tomorrow." the calm boy assured him.

 _Gerald Field_

"That about wraps it up for today I think you guys." Arnold decided, seeing the worn out faces his friends' were carrying.

"Finally! I can go home and change!" Rhonda cried out, looking at the dirt which covered her expensive sweater.

"You do realize you don't have to dress that way for practice?" Gerald asked, lifting an eyebrow.

While Rhonda ignored the suggestion to change her dress attire, Nadine looked down at her worn out shoes and thought to herself…

 _I've been wearing these for over two years. I guess it wouldn't hurt to get a new pair for the game._

The gang began heading in separate directions. Arnold was about to approach Helga to ask if there was anything she'd like to do for the rest of the afternoon. That is, until he saw Phoebe had the same idea.

"Would you like to come back to my place for a visit Helga?" Phoebe offered, not wanting to reveal her reason for inviting her friend with Arnold standing so close by.

"Sure Pheebs; let's go."

 _The Mall_

Nadine stopped by the mall just to pick out a new pair of tennis shoes for the game. The nature girl wondered the store, expecting to be in and out in ten minutes with a pair that would satisfy her. That wasn't how things went when she saw everything the store had to offer however…

"Wow! Look at these ladybug socks, and this butterfly necklace, and…"

 _Phoebe's House_

"Have anymore thoughts occurred to you pertaining to your plans to surprise Arnold?" Phoebe asked her friend who was laying on the bed with her legs crossed, playing with a paddle ball.

Letting out a deep sigh as she watched the ball bounce back and forth, Helga replied "Not yet Pheebs."

Viewing the disappointed look her friend was carrying, the small Asian girl was growing disappointed with _herself._ Although Phoebe was used to Helga rejecting her ideas, there was something about it that was beginning to bother her. The intelligent girl not only had the answers for everyone's questions, but was the one her best friend turned to in her time of need. Her inability to succeed at this point was beginning to cause Phoebe to question her skills. She was becoming unsure of herself and any help she may be capable of providing to anyone.

 _The Mall_

"Thanks again!" Nadine waved goodbye to the service clerk on her way out of the store. Not watching where she was going, she bumped into someone.

"OW!" the blonde girl fell to the ground with her two bags full of feminine supplies.

"Hey watch where you're going you little yellow haired shrimp!" the mean seventh grader pointed a finger, while watching Nadine scatter to gather her things.

"Oh sorry…"

Before Nadine was able to collect her supplies, Wolfgang helped himself to view the items she was carrying. "What's in the bag?"

Nadine continued to sit on the floor, too nervous to stand, while she watched the inconsiderate boy snoop through her things.

"HAHAHA oh man! Get a load of this dorky shirt!" Wolfgang said to his dense friend.

Edmund hung over his friend's shoulder, looking at the yellow shirt with a caterpillar on the front that said…

 _Slow and steady wins the race_

Nadine blushed as she stood from the floor while the grating seventh graders stood continuing to laugh. "You should wear that shirt to the game. See what everyone thinks of your brilliant race strategy when you lose."

The humiliated sixth grader stood with her merchandise as the two jarring boys walked away. "Haha yeah. She'll be so embarrassed."

"Shut up!"

 _Arnold's Room_

"Man this is not looking good." Gerald shook his head with his hands on his hips, while speaking to his best friend.

Arnold leaned back on his red couch with his legs crossed and his arms folded in his lap. While Gerald was becoming a bit worked up over the idea of losing players, Arnold was feeling down about not having a chance to speak with Helga after practice.

"It's not as bad as it looks. Sid's just tired and Eugene just needs time to cool down."

Crossing his arms at his friend's logical reasoning, Gerald replied "Arnold, the game's in less than a week. How much time are we going to give him to _cool down_?"

 _Walk_

"First that clumsy red-headed kid throws a temper tantrum. Now the nature freak's on a shopping spree."

"Haha yeah. They've really lost it." Edmund chuckled.

"No you idiot! They're going through puberty." Wolfgang pointed out bluntly.

"Oh yeah. Uhh...what's puberty?"

 _Phoebe's House_

"See ya later Pheebs." Helga waved goodbye to her friend and began heading down the porch steps. Taking her time getting back to what she was sorry to have to call home, Helga kicked a nearby can on the sidewalk, disappointed with herself for not having thought of something special to do for Arnold yet.

"Stupid surprise for this stupid anniversary! Why should I bother torturing myself with that nonsense?!" Helga scowled at the can she continued to kick until it landed in a nearby alley. There she chased it after looking to make sure no one else was in sight.

After entering the dark alley, the pigtailed girl pulled out her locket of her beloved and said…

 _Because I love him! Oh Arnold! You deserve none other than the best. Yet, I'm prone to provide you with a gift that in no way does you justice. That in no way…_

"HAHAHAHA!"

Helga gasped after hearing the eruption of laughter taking place behind her. She held her locket close to her chest, too scared to think about placing it back inside her shirt.

"Oh man! What a freak!"

Helga glared at the insult and the bearer of it. Assuming she had safely tucked her locket back into her shirt, she pointed a finger and snapped "Hey! Who do you think you're talking to?!"

"That depends...who was it _you_ were just talking to?" Wolfgang laughed with his arms crossed.

Helga's eyes widened at the question, knowing she had just been cornered. It was one thing for everyone to know she was dating Arnold. Even defending him wasn't such a substantial deal. For someone to see her spilling her guts to her personal item was a bit much however.

"Me? Oh I was just uh…"

"Hehe...It looked like she was talking to a picture Wolfgang."

"So what if I was! You clowns wanna make something of it?!" Helga scowled, hoping to hide the fear she possessed at the moment.

After watching the angry girl march away, Wolfgang held an evil smile on his face with his arms crossed. Edmund continued hanging over his shoulder as he laughed "She really likes that picture!"

"It's not the _picture_ she likes you idiot! It's that weird football headed kid. Don't you remember her telling us not to mess with him?"

"Oh yeah..." Edmund hesitated.

Rolling his eyes at his friend's cluelessness, Wolfgang glanced down to see something sitting on the ground.

"Hey! She must have dropped it. You think we should give it back to her?" Edmund asked.

"I think it's time to have some fun." Wolfgang chuckled to himself.

 _Antonio's Pizza_

*BURP*

"I shouldn't have eaten all four of those pizzas." Harold sighed, rubbing his stomach as he leaned back in the booth.

"Here's your bill sir." The waiter said, placing it on the table for the full boy.

"Aww gee…"

 _Outside Antonio's Pizza_

"But Wolfgang? How is making fun of them going to help us win the game?" Edmund shrugged his shoulders, not understanding his hostile friend's plan.

"It's psychology you moron! If we make them feel even worse about themselves, they won't bother trying to beat us."

"You're a genius Wolfgang!"

"Duh!"

The malicious seventh graders were passing by the restaurant just in time to see Harold leaving with a full stomach.

"Show time!" Wolfgang said eagerly.

Harold noticed a shadow appearing over him as he was slowly beginning to head for him. He turned to see two unwelcoming faces.

"Hey there fruit cup!" Wolfgang said to the nauseous sixth grader.

Harold held his stomach as he began to groan. Before he could reply to Wolfgang's rude greeting, the six grader felt his rival fiercely poking his stomach. "Hey there sissy boned fat boy! You really think stuffing your face with pizza is the way to prepare for the game?"

"Awww just leave me alone!" Harold whined, wanting to go home and lay down.

"Good idea! You wouldn't want anyone seeing you in the shape you're in!" the evil seventh grader laughed, walking away from the sick boy.

After being mocked, Harold continued to stand outside the restaurant. Hearing Wolfgang's words made him realize he had never had a problem with the way he was. Now here he was holding his stomach, and not just because he overate. The thought of walking around with his stomach hanging out of his shirt every day, being out of shape...it was all making him feel self-conscious.

 _The Boarding House_

"See ya later buddy!" Gerald waved to his friend, stepping outside of the boarding house. The usually laid back boy walked down the street, beginning to feel anxious about the game. They were losing players and their current ones weren't making things look too promising.

"Where's football head, hairboy?"

Gerald turned to see he was being followed by his upcoming rivals. "Just leave me alone Wolfgang."

"What's the matter? You in a rush to get a haircut?"

"Hehe...yeah! A haircut!" Edmund repeated, before being pushed aside by his _friend._

"Would you shut up already?!"

Gerald's annoyed facial expression turned to a pair of wide eyes when he realized what Wolfgang was holding.

"Where'd you get that?"

"None of your business wuss!" the evil seventh grader pointed a finger, after shoving the locket into his pants pocket.

After watching the older boys shove past him, Gerald wondered if Helga had realized her locket was missing yet.

 _The Beeper Emporium_

After managing to keep a reasonably straight face in front of her two rivals, Helga made it _home_ to see her mother past out on the couch in what she was sorry to have to call her living room.

Bob was busy stacking beepers, while Helga sighed at the thought of him actually thinking he had a chance of attracting more customers.

"Hey! Where have you been little missy?!" Bob demanded to know, after noticing his younger daughter walking in.

"Practice. Not that you care." she smirked.

"Hey! You watch your mouth. Now get over here and help me stack these would ya?"

Helga clenched her fists at the demand. Just as she was turning around, tempted to kick over Bob's half finished pyramid of outdated merchandise, she heard a knock on the store's front door.

"Get the door would ya Olga?" Bob incorrectly addressed his daughter.

"Pttss...gladly." she scoffed, heading towards it. Helga cocked her brow when seeing who was standing outside.

The blonde girl stepped outside to say "What do you want Geraldo? This is a beeper store not an arcade."

Placing a hand on his hip, Gerald ignored the witty remark and said "I just thought you might like to know something."

Cocking her brow in suspicious, Helga asked "And what might that be…."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: I'll Give It Back

 _P.S.118 Hallway_

"Pheebs! Have you seen it?!" Helga asked, grabbing her friend tightly by the shirt.

"Seen what Helga? Why weren't you on the bus this morning?" the small Asian girl asked.

 _Previous Night_

Standing outside the emporium, watching the blonde girl cock her brow at his _important_ information, Gerald explained "Wolfgang has your locket."

Helga's eyes widened with fear, as she let out a large gulp. Standing there, shaking intensely, her voice quivered as she replied "What...did you say?!"

"I was on my way home from Arnold's when I heard him and that weird Edmund guy following me. I turned around and saw him holding it, but he wouldn't tell me how he got it."

Helga began clenching her fists in fury at the thought of what he may do with it. She may be okay now with the idea of everyone knowing about her relationship. To be mocked and ridiculed about her _obsession_ for him by someone who clearly wasn't afraid of her was another story.

She couldn't wait until Saturday to see the inconsiderate seventh grader again. Who knows what all he could have said about her (and to who) by that point? That being said, Helga shoved her way past her friend and began heading for the next place she was sure to run into Wolfgang.

 _P.S.118 Hallway_

"You spent all night all here?" Phoebe questioned, after hearing what had happened to her friend.

Helga let go of the small girl and screamed "DOI! I couldn't give that jerkwad a chance to humiliate me! Now where is he?!"

"I'm certain I haven't seen him Helga."

The worried girl then turned her head to see a proud seventh grader marching down the opposite end of the hallway.

"HAHAHA! Oh man. Wait 'til everyone sees this!"

Without wasting another second, Helga raced in Wolfgang's direction, ignoring her friend's request "Helga! Wait!"

 _Classroom_

"What's wrong Nadine? You seem just ever so sad." Lila questioned, watching her embarrassed friend planting her face into her hands, as her elbows rested on her desk.

"Oh it's nothing." Nadine mumbled to herself, not wanting to reveal her humiliating news to the class. The longer she thought about it, the more she wondered how she could even care about something Rhonda was so obsessed with.

A gloomy expression continued to remain on Lila's face while watching her embarrassed friend until they heard "What on earth are you wearing Harold?!"

The self conscious boy entered the classroom wearing gray, baggy sweatpants and a black hoodie.

Rhonda watched the insecure boy take a seat beside her with the hood of his jacket pulled above his head.

"Harold, where in the world did you get those clothes?" the disgusted pre-teen asked.

"Just leave me alone! It...it's none of your business!"

 _Hallway_

Phoebe remained standing alone in the hall, uncertain of what to do at that point. Should she follow her friend to talk some sense into her, or let Helga try working her problem out on her own?

While the indecisive girl stood processing her thoughts, she heard a voice behind her. "Hey Phoebe. Have you seen Helga?"

The perplexed girl looked up to see Arnold with a concerned look on his face. He had been wondering that morning as well why his girlfriend wasn't on the bus.

Phoebe's indecesiveness was beginning to get the best of her. She wasn't sure at that point if it would be best to inform Arnold of Helga's issue or do the unthinkable (lie) and say she hadn't seen their friend.

 _Classroom_

"I reckon you don't look too good Sid." Stinky noticed, while viewing his tired friend leaning back in the desk with his arms hanging over the sides.

"I'm just worn out is all." Sid insisted, while struggling to keep his eyes open.

The gang then turned their heads to see three of the four missing students enter the classroom. Arnold sat in his usual seat, noticing Phoebe was refusing to make eye contact with him. Something seemed peculiar about her story.

 _Ten Minutes Ago_

 _Hallway_

"I regret to inform you Helga stayed home sick today."

"She's sick? She seemed fine yesterday?" Arnold rebuttaled, lifting an eyebrow at the explanation.

"Yes well...it came on quite suddenly I'm afraid." the nervous girl assured him.

 _Classroom_

After noticing Phoebe didn't care to make eye contact with him, Arnold figured he might as well ask "Do you think Helga's really sick Gerald?"

The once laidback boy hadn't yet cared to explain the incident involving his girlfriend's locket. While they didn't always get along, Gerald knew Helga wouldn't appreciate the idea of revealing such personal information (judging by her fearful reaction to the news).

"It's possible man. More importantly, what are we going to do about that game? If she is sick, that now makes three people we have to worry about not showing up!"

Arnold widened his eyes, not at Gerald's news, but at his overreacting state. What had him so razzled about the idea of losing a football game?

Not knowing what to say, Arnold turned away from his friend just as the teacher began walking into the room. "Good morning class! Ready to get started on another special lesson to prepare for our math test?!"

The class sighed at the idea, while Sid continued leaning back in his desk, nearly falling asleep. Mr. Simmons wasted no time coming up with a problem to put on the board, and picking a worthy candidate to solve it.

"Let's see...Sid! Please come up to the board and work this problem."

The exhausted student smacked his face at the idea of having to get out of his seat. He rubbed his eyes vigorously before standing up to approach the board. "Boy howdy…" The tired student mumbled to himself while making his way up to the chalkboard.

After working out the problem, he stood to the side of the board.

The class burst into laughter after reading what he had written.

"I'm confused. One seventh times two eighths equals Big Gino's Candy?" Stinky asked, scratching his head.

"That's it. We're dead." Gerald confirmed, knowing they didn't have a shot at winning the game with their players in that sorry condition.

A concerned expression appeared on Mr. Simmons face as he asked his student "Umm Sid, are you alright?"

 _Hallway_

 _Outside The Seventh Grade Classroom_

Having decided to skip class, Helga waited outside the seventh grade door, petrified at the idea of who may have already seen her treasured item. As she carefully pressed her face against the glass, she noticed Wolfgang showing the locket to Edmund again.

Sweat began forming on the nervous girl's face. Even if she _did_ get it back. There was no stopping him from teasing her about it for the rest of her life.

 _Mr. Simmons' Class_

Although he had embarrassed himself, Sid was too tired to care. The was anxious boy sat back in the same laidback position down in his desk, ready to pass out.

After Math ended, Mr. Simmons was ready to move onto Nutrition, when Lila noticed her friend Nadine had barely changed positions as well. Seeing her with her face in her hands, moping at the thought of what had happened the previous day, broke Lila's heart. Tears began to form in her eyes.

While the enthusiastic teacher was in the middle of his _exciting_ lecture, he overheard sniffling.

"Lila? Lila, what's wrong?"

Wiping the tears from her eyes, the red-headed girl replied "I'm just ever so sad."

 _Outside The Seventh Grade Classroom_

Four hours after having sat in the hallway (knowing she couldn't just walk into the room), Helga past out on the floor outside the door.

The blonde girl awoke to footsteps and a voice that called "Looking for something?"

The anxious girl stood from the floor to point a finger and scowl "Listen you big doofus! If you don't hand it over, you'll…"

"I'll what? Have to answer to your scrawny fists?" Wolfgang laughed, as Helga began to grit her teeth.

The frustrated pre-teen stood unsure of what to do. Letting him know such a thing bothered her would only make her appear weak. On the other hand, allowing him to keep it (and show everyone in school) would also make her look weak.

Before having time to consider her actions, the seventh grader walked away with the stolen possession, and began heading for the cafeteria.

 _Cafeteria_

Sid, Stinky, and Harold all sat at a table together with different things on their mind. Harold hid in his hoodie without food in front of him for the first time ever. Sid continued to lean back in his chair, pinching the bridge of his nose at the thought of everything that needed to be done. Stinky was the only one enjoying his meal.

Lunch was half way over when Sid was about to doze off. Before he could, he heard a voice from behind. "Where's the money Sid?"

"Huh? What? I'm awake." the exhausted pre-teen assured them.

"Sid, you've been avoiding me."

The weary boy stood from his seat, watching the mob boss hold out his hand for the cash. "So where's the money Sid?"

*YAWN!*

"I don't have it." Sid admitted, shrugging his shoulders in defeat.

The mob boss then snapped his fingers, signalling for his assistants to _take care_ of their client.

Without seeming to care, Sid was dragged into the nearest broom closet. The cafeteria watched the small boy being dragged into the tiny space as they listened to a harsh beating take place…

SLAM! BOOM! CRASH!

The students heard sounds of the beating, but no screams or cries for help to go along with it. After watching the angry mob leave the closet, satisfied with their work, Arnold raced over from his seat with Gerald to check on his friend.

"Are you alright Sid?!"

The injured boy collapsed on the floor in front on the oblong headed boy. As he held a hand to his face, Sid said "4%"

Arnold lifted an eyebrow and asked "What are you talking about?"

"That's the answer Mr. Simmons wanted. One seventh times two eights equals four percent...if you round up."

Arnold let out a deep sigh, knowing his friend wasn't doing too well. Just as Sid was off the ground, Arnold noticed someone stomping towards the cafeteria.

"Hey Helga! Wait up!"

 _Wolfgang's Table_

"Can you believe she wears this thing? The picture's even shredded!" Wolfgang laughed, holding the locket up for his friends to see.

Having ignored her boyfriend's request, Helga approached the seventh graders' table. As she stood behind the inconsiderate bully with her hands on her hips, Edmund said "Uhh Wolfgang…"

"What is it you idiot?"

The seventh grader turned to see an angry girl standing there, having made her decision. If she was going to be humiliated either way, she might as well retrieve what was rightfully hers.

"Hand it over cheapskate!"

 _Arnold's Table_

Arnold stood nearby, not knowing if his girlfriend would want him getting involved in what looked like a serious situation. "What's she doing Phoebe?"

The quiet girl simply shrugged her shoulders, also uncertain of how her friend would feel about anyone interfering in this situation.

 _Wolfgang's Table_

"I'll tell you what. I'll give it back. But first...you have to recite a little poem for us." Wolfgang teased her.

Helga gulped at the taunt, as Edmund began to laugh at the memory. "Haha yeah. I bet she'd enjoy that."

 _Arnold's Table_

"Mm, mm, mm. This is definitely not good!" Gerald shook his head, as Arnold then decided to approach the table.

 _Wolfgang's Table_

Helga stood shaking at the thought of being publicly humiliated by exposing her affectionate feelings in such an extraordinary way.

"So how about it? You gonna…"

"What's going on?" the pre-teens heard, as Helga turned her head to see her boyfriend standing behind her. "Arnold! Oh we were just uh…"

"Why does he have your locket Helga?"

"Yeah. Why _do_ I have it?" Wolfgang continued to taunt her, waving it in her face.

Arnold stood behind his girlfriend, holding her arms as he said "Just give it back to her Wolfgang."

"I told you. She has to recite a poem. Do it just like you did before. You know...in the alley."

"Haha yeah. You sounded really happy." Edmund laughed, before being shoved out of his chair by his angry classmate.

"Shut up you idiot!"

"What are they talking about Helga?" Arnold looked at his girlfriend who was turning beet red. As she was about to run away, the cafeteria heard…

"WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP!"

Wolfgang's evil facial expression turned to an astounded one when he and the rest of the room looked over to see an angry red headed boy standing from his seat.

"Are you okay Eugene? You seem ever so angry?" Lila asked, walking over to comfort her friend.

Ignoring the comforting gesture, Eugene marched over to the commotion on the other side of the room and said "Give her back her locket now!"

Helga's expression went from petrified to unimpressed. Who did this geek think he was fooling? It was only a matter of minutes before he slipped on the nearest item someone didn't bother to pick up off the floor.

"Or what? You gonna entertain us again with one of your dorky escapades? HAHA!" Wolfgang laughed with his hands on his hips.

Watching from across the room, tears began to stream down Lila's face as she took a seat beside Sheena. The lonely girl sat at a table, frustrated at the thought of there being no hope for her friend.

"This is just ever so sad Sheena!"

Folding her arms against the table, Sheena shook her head at the sorry performance Eugene felt he could pull off in front of everyone. Whether he cared about his dignity or not, it was no picnic watching him acquire ten new bruises day after day.

"There's not much we can do I'm afraid."

 _Wolfgang's Table_

"I'll tell you what. You beat us in the game Saturday...I'll give you back the locket! You lose, she has to recite one of her crazy poems for everyone." Wolfgang laughed with his arms crossed.

 _Another Table_

Having watched the whole scene with her boyfriend, Phoebe listened to the non-negotiable offer and gasped "Oh dear!"

"Mm, mm, mmm! I never thought Pataki would be the one to lose her dignity...especially to that guy."

Helga could feel her heart beating harder than ever before. All the times she worried about Arnold finding out her secret (the parrot, sleepwalking, losing her locket, the tape recording, etc), her excessive rage was replaced with intense fear. Even the idea of having her emotions anonymously announced in class scared her to death.

Now here she was, forced to _be willing to express_ her deepest emotions in front of everyone.

Just as Arnold was about to step in and attempt to fix things as always, the bell rang.

 _Classroom_

The class returned to the room to find Sid already sitting in his desk, covered in bruises. Arnold walked over to his hurt friend and asked "Are you okay Sid?"

"I'm fine...fine...just…" Sid mumbled before passing out.

Arnold sighed, knowing the game wouldn't be going well. At first it didn't seem to be a big deal. Now his girlfriend's dignity was on the line.

The oblong head boy began making his way back towards his desk just as a red headed girl started to enter the room. Red puffy cheeks highlighted her face, as she continued to feel for her friends and the inconveniences they were experiencing.

Before taking a seat, Lila looked over at one of her troubled classmates and said "Helga…"

The blonde girl jumped in her seat, holding her notebook close to her chest.

"Huh?!"

"I'm just ever so sorry about what happened." the sweet girl sniffled.

A soft expression formed on her face, as her muscles began to untense. "Oh...well thanks I guess."

Lila then walked over to her seat, as Arnold sat in front of Helga, who was still afraid to set her notebook down.

The blonde girl watched her boyfriend stare at her silently with sad eyes until she finally said "What are you staring at football head?"

"If you don't want to go to the game, I understand. I can get you a new locket." the empathetic boy said, reaching for his girlfriend's hand.

Helga glared at the suggestion as she set her notebook down and scoffed "Are you kidding?! Those lame seventh graders already think I'm weak for carrying that thing around. How's it gonna look if I don't bother showing my face on Saturday?!"

Mr. Simmons then entered the room, making Arnold face forward in his seat. The blonde boy sat frustrated, not knowing what he could do to help his girlfriend relax about the idea of expressing herself in front of everyone (if worse came to worse).

While Arnold pondered this, Phoebe constantly glanced over at her friend who wouldn't take her eyes off her notebook. The two hadn't spoken that morning about any new plans Helga may have made for Arnold's surprise.

 _Two Hours Later_

Class at last ended and although Arnold knew he'd be heading to Gerald Field for practice, he wasn't sure who all he could expect to be there.

Based on the beating he had taken, it was a given Sid was in no condition to play. Arnold looked over at his best friend and said "I guess we can get to practice and just hope everyone shows up."

Interrupting his thoughts, Helga stood from her seat and sniggered "Pttss...reach for the stars pal."

 _Gerald Field_

"I don't reckon you run too good in those pants Harold." Stinky pointed out after noticing his self conscious friend tripping profusely over his new baggy sweats.

"Awww I'm trying!"

"Harold! Just go home and change. No one wants to look at that atrocious outerwear of yours." Rhonda insisted.

"No more than they want to listen to your annoying styling opinions Princess." Helga smirked, holding the ball in one hand, while placing the other on her hip.

"Come on you guys. The game's in two days!" Gerald shouted anxiously with his hands in the air.

"What are _you_ so worked up about? It wasn't _your_ dignity those moronic seventh graders placed a bet on!" Helga scowled, pointing a finger at her apprehensive classmate.

Arnold stood nearby, knowing how much trouble they were in. The game itself was a problem, and day by day each of his friends found a new one they were dealing with.

"Let's just call it quits you guys." the blonde boy sighed.

Helga and Gerald immediately whipped their heads towards their friend as they screamed "WHAT?!"

"Are you crazy?!" Helga screamed, not willing to be anymore humiliated than she already was.

"Yeah man. We can't give up now." Gerald agreed, not caring how hopeless it seemed.

Arnold began to rub his neck, unsure of what to do. He didn't have the heart to say it was pointless to continue.

Before having the chance to, Helga spiked the ball into the ground and sneered "Fine!"

Arnold watched his girlfriend storm away as he yelled "Helga wait!"

After watching the concerned boy race after his girlfriend, Rhonda glared "Finally! We can get out of here."

Having had enough of her friend's attitude, Nadine rolled her eyes and said "You know Rhonda, maybe you could do the world a favor and think of others for a change."

"Excuse me?" the wealthy girl asked with her hands on her hips.

"Everyone's having a hard week. We don't need _you_ making things worse with your harsh remarks." Nadine snapped before stomping away with the rest of the group.

Rhonda stood alone on the field with a stunned facial expression. It was beginning to sink in, what Mr. Johnson had said to her _The way you think changes._

 _Alley_

"What are we doing here Wolfgang?"

"What do you think dingus?"

The two seventh graders stood in the dark, secluded area where Helga had been caught pouring her emotions out to her precious item.

"Are we…"

"Shut up! Here she comes!"

Helga then began stomping past the alley, heading on her way back to The Beeper Emporium when she heard…

"Hey kid. You ever make up your mind?"

The pigtailed girl turned to cock her brow at the annoying older boy and asked "What the heck are you talking about?"

"About the game, duh! You gonna show up and play for this thing or do I get to keep it?" Wolfgang asked, waving the locket in Helga's face.

The angry girl cracked her knuckles, ready to introduce Wolfgang to Ol' Betsy. As quickly as she swung her fist, someone was even quicker.

The evil seventh grader grabbed her by her wrists, pinning her against the brick wall. "I'll tell you what. You can have your cheap piece of jewelry with football head's pathetic picture back _IF_ you recite one of your dorky poems for us now."

"Haha yeah. I'm sure she'd love that." Edmund chuckled from the side of his friend.

"Shut up you idiot!" Wolfgang demanded, turning away from the angry girl.

As Helga was about to introduce Wolfgang to the new version of football she had warned him about a few days ago, they heard…

"What's going on?"

"Well, well...if it isn't the kid with the weird shaped head." Wolfgang smiled, still holding Helga against the wall.

"Let go of her now!"

"You're like three feet shorter than me kid. You really think I'm afraid of you? I…AHHH!"

Arnold's eyes widened as he watched his girlfriend hawk a wad of spit the size of his head into their opponent's eyes.

The evil guy dropped the vexed pre-teen as he began to wipe the moistness from his eyes. Unfortunately, it was him who wasn't quick enough this time. As Wolfgang tried vehemently rubbing the spit from his eyes, Helga kicked him in the lower region.

"AHHH!"

Arnold stood speechless, forgetting how tough his girlfriend was for a moment. After watching Arnold follow Helga out of the alley, Edmund looked down at Wolfgang laying on the cold ground, holding his sore private area.

"Are you okay Wolfgang?"

"What do you think you idiot?" the injured boy barely managed to say.

 _Walk_

"Are you okay Helga?" Arnold asked anxiously following his girlfriend.

"Yeah football head I'm fine." she sighed, wishing she had thought to grab her locket before leaving the alley.

Taking her hand in his, the blonde boy said "You know Helga, it doesn't matter who knows that stuff about you. They know we're together. People expect us to have strong feelings for each other."

Feeling the beloved squeeze her hand tightly, Helga rubbed her neck as she looked over at his sweet emerald eyes and said "Yeah I know. I'm just not the sensitive type."

"I think we both know that's not true." Arnold winked, seeing her blush.

Helga swooned deeply at his sweet gesture and belief in her kind nature. She had to think of something special to prove how much he meant to her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Talk (No not THAT talk)

 _P.S.118 Classroom_

Arnold was sitting in his desk with his head propped in his hand, staring at his math test. Tapping his pencil against the paper, he did his best to keep his mind on the fractions, as opposed to the other problems he and the rest of the class had faced the past few days. The week had been such a mess. The worst part was, it seemed to be a mess _he_ couldn't fix.

Once the test was complete, Arnold took his paper up to Mr. Simmons desk. As the boy handed over the paper, the teacher took it and asked "Umm Arnold?"

"Yes?"

"Have you seen anyone this morning?"

 _Previous Afternoon_

 _The Beeper Emporium_

Standing hand in hand with her boyfriend outside the once successful store, Helga sighed and said "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow football head."

The blonde girl stood there, expecting her beloved to pull her in for a sweet kiss. Instead, she watched a frown appear on his face.

"You okay?"

"I just keep thinking about how upset everyone's been this week. Not being able to fix their problems, it's just got me feeling...sad."

Helga began caressing her boyfriend's hands with her thumbs. Seeing who was once her optimistic love god turn into such a depressed being made her heart shatter.

The sorry girl replied "Cheer up Arnoldo. It's not your fault those geeks can't handle a few hormones."

Meeting her hopeful eyes with his depressing ones, Arnold reached up to give her a kiss on the cheek. "I guess so. See you tomorrow."

The blonde girl held a hand to her cheek where the gloomy boy had kissed her. Helga watched him slowly drag his feet down the sidewalk, aching at the thought of someone stealing his happiness. When she felt the joy in her heart to recite her outspoken monologues or write a touching poem in class, it was all thanks to his optimism. His positive way of thinking was the inspiration behind her creativity.

Taking her hand off her cheek, the poetic girl's worried eyes turned to a glare as she quickly turned to march into her _home._

 _End of Flashback_

 _Gerald Field_

*Whistle*

"Alright people! Listen up! We've got one day left before the game, and we're going to use it to make up for that pathetic set of practices this week!" Helga shouted at her gathered crew.

"I reckon I won't be doing too well on that math test. On account of I'm not at school." Stinky pointed out.

"Why would we care about that dumb test?" Harold asked, hiding inside his hoodie.

"I'm assuming Mr. Simmons would be required to reschedule the test after receiving such an extraordinary number of absences." Phoebe guessed, not wanting to sound so sure of herself.

Growing aggravated at the wasted time caused by the class' constant rantings, Helga blew her whistle again and snapped "Forget the test! We have ONE priority, and it's showing those seventh graders whose BOSS!"

 _The Boarding House_

After being the only student who showed up for class, Arnold was allowed to leave once his test was handed in. The now somber boy made his way home, unsure of where everyone could be.

Opening the door to the boarding house, Arnold sighed at the stampede that poured past him. Once the cluster of animals had made its way out the door, the troubled boy made his way inside to see his grandpa in the kitchen.

"Hey grandpa."

"Hey shortman! Whatcha doin' home so early?" Phil wondered, setting aside his paper.

Arnold folded his arms on the table, staring sadly at them as he replied "No one else was there."

"No one else was there? You sure it was school you were at?" Phil asked, not believing the answer he was given.

 _Gerald Field_

"OW!"

"I'm ever so sorry Eugene!" Lila sniffled, having accidently hit her friend in the head with the ball.

The injured boy stood from the ground, rubbing what was sure to be a bruised spot on his forehead and growled "Why are we bothering with this?"

"Yeah! I don't reckon we'll win anyhow." Stinky irritably concurred, at last acquiring some of his friends' negative emotions.

"Hey! Hey-hey-hey-hey-hey! I didn't spend the night calling you saps just to have you bail on me." Helga marched over to point a finger at the country boy.

"Come on Helga! It's just a dumb locket!" Harold whined, assuming that was the cause of her emergency practice call.

 _Arnold's Room_

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Come in."

Phil entered the room to see his grandson sitting at the computer desk with a pair of scissors and a photo album.

"Hey! Whatcha doin' there shortman?" Phil asked, approaching the blonde boy with a plate of chocolate chip cookies.

"Oh, I'm just working on something for Helga."

 _Gerald Field_

"We're not doing this for me this, we're doing it for Arnold." Helga scoffed, ready to blow her whistle again.

"Arnold? What's he got to do with anything?" Sid asked, sitting down to relax a moment.

"Don't you geek wads think after all the moronic problems of yours he's fixed, the least you could do is _attempt_ to know how to play a decent game?"

Pushing aside his worriedness for their victory, a smile formed on Gerald's face as he listened to Helga's concern for their friend.

"She does have a point. We've all been letting our feelings get the best of us." Gerald said to his uneasy group of friends.

 _Arnold's Room_

"Oooohhh! Use this one shortman!"

"I am not using that picture. I still can't believe you took it."

"Hehe. You looked so handsome in your bunny pajamas!" Phil chuckled, bumping his grandson on the shoulder.

 _Eight Hours Later_

 _Gerald Field_

"56-34-hut!" The blonde girl screamed.

The team moaned with exhaustion at the demand to keep playing. "Helga, I feel as though it may be time to end practice." Phoebe suggested.

"Yeah. How do you expect us to have any energy tomorrow if we use it all up today?" Sid asked, rubbing his eyes in frustration.

"Ohh no! We're not stopping now." Helga shook her head with her hands on her hips.

"I don't reckon I recall Arnold caring _this_ much about winning." Stinky couldn't help but point out.

Helga's eyes widened at the suspicion. Sweat began to form on her brow as she hesitantly replied "D..don't be ridiculous. Of course he cares!"

Gerald took notice of the petrified expression on his classmate's face. One which seemed similar to what he had the pleasure of witnessing the night Helga revealed her _footage_ of Arnold's life, but was unwilling to admit _how._

Placing a hand on her shoulder, the worn out boy said "Pataki, let everyone go catch up on their sleep. You and me need to talk."

 _Arnold's Kitchen_

After not having found what he hoped to complete his project, Arnold decided to go downstairs. The blonde boy entered the kitchen to see his mom preparing dinner with his grandmother.

"Hello sweetie! Your grandpa said you left school early?"

"He and Eleanor went to take care of some important business at the White House." Pookey jumped in.

Stella had learned by the end of the summer about Pookey's _creative_ way of explaining things. Therefore, she overlooked the remark and waited for Arnold's response.

"I was the only one who showed up, so Mr. Simmons let me leave after I finished my test."

A baffled look launched on Stella's face. How could her son be the only student who bothered to show up for class?

 _Slausens_

"Two extra large triple chocolate shakes, two cherries ON EACH of them, and don't skimp on the whipped cream."

After watching their waitress leave the table, Gerald watched his friend lean back against the booth in exhaustion.

"Something tells me that sad look you're wearing isn't just because of our sad team." Gerald glared, hoping to make the blonde girl confess her troubles.

"Oh what do you know Geraldo." Helga scoffed, placing her chin in her hand, propping her elbow on the table, as she stared out the window.

Gerald watched the complex girl constantly tap her fingers against the table, knowing something had to be on her mind.

"I _know_ this must have something to do with Arnold. You've already made fun of everyone for not being able to handle their feelings. Let's see you handle _yours_." the laidback boy insisted, feeling like his old self again.

While Gerald seemed to be in a more comfortable state, Helga gulped loudly at his suggestion and shouted "Criminy! You already know how I feel about him!"

"Yeah, but you don't make it easy to believe. Even if my man's cool enough to overlook your hostility, a part of _you_ has to be going crazy."

Helga cocked her brow at the accusation and asked "What's _that_ supposed to mean hairboy?"

 _Arnold's Room_

Not being as hungry as he thought, Arnold finished his dinner early. He came back upstairs to lay across his bed with a few stars shining through the ceiling. Between the pity he felt for his friends, the disappointment of not being able to solve their problems, and the stress of still wanting to try, Arnold was beginning take into account the emotional changes people his age were said to go through. He truly was feeling depressed.

 _Slausens_

"I am perfectly fine expressing myself the way I do. What do you think you are? A therapist?" Helga leered, leaning back in her seat with her arms crossed.

"Look, I get Wolfgang exposing you like that in the cafeteria couldn't have been too thrilling. Everyone already knows you and Arnold are together though…"

Before being able to continue, Gerald was cut off with a finger pointed in his face and an angry voice that rebutled "That's ALL they know! They know I have feelings for him. They don't need to know the _intensity_ of them! Sheesh!"

Lifting an eyebrow at her tough act, the unfazed boy replied "Suppose someone was to tell you he has _intense_ feelings for _you_. What would you say to that?"

Helga slowly set her finger down as her harsh scowl turned to a set of wide frozen eyes. Gerald listened to the small gulp that released from his best friend's _frenemy._ After realizing the awkward silence that was taking place, Helga shook her head and said "Don't be ridiculous. We just started going out."

"Mm, mm, mmm. Pataki everyone else has done their part as far as the whole _adolescence_ thing goes this week. Now my man's feeling depressed because of it. There's only one person left in the group who hasn't been willing to _expose their emotions._ I think if they did their part, it might help him get _through_ his."

 _Arnold's Room_

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Come in."

Arnold turned his head on the bed to see Phil entering the room. The oblong headed boy sat up when he saw his grandfather holding something in his hand.

"Hey there shortman."

"Hey grandpa. What's that?"

"Well I was going through some old photo albums, and thought this might be a good one for you to use. That is unless you're willing to give that bunny pajama one another thought. Hehe." Phil chuckled.

A warm feeling came to Arnold's heart as he held the picture in his hand, thinking back to the moment it occurred. Even if they did lose the game, one good thing would come of tomorrow.

"Thanks grandpa."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Something Special

It was the morning of the game. Arnold was anxious to find out why none of his friends had bothered to show up for school yesterday. He would have called to check on Helga, if something else hadn't distracted him.

 _Walk_

"Can you really play like that Wolfgang?" Edmund asked, while helping his injured friend to the field.

"Uhh...what's it look like?! OW!" The damaged pre-teen shouted, still sore from the kick he received from the vexed girl.

"Should I cancel the game?"

"No you moron! Just play without me! AHHH!" Wolfgang cried out in pain, limping down the sidewalk.

 _The Boarding House_

Arnold stepped outside the boarding house, in too big a rush to join his family for breakfast. As he opened the door, halted to see someone standing there waiting for him.

"Gerald!"

"Ready for the game man?"

Arnold's mind was more on seeing Helga. The game hadn't seemed like such a big deal to him the past two days.

 _Flashback_

 _Thursday Night_

 _Arnold's Room_

After leaving the emporium, with his girlfriend still standing outside, Arnold began his lonely walk back to the boarding house. Rather than stopping in the kitchen to see who might be in there preparing dinner, the blonde boy went straight to his room.

Laying down on his bed, sighing at the night sky, Arnold began thinking about all the problems his friends were experiencing that week. Eugene was becoming angry about the idea of nothing ever going his way. Sheena was no longer happy after feeling like a failure when she couldn't cheer her friend up. Phoebe's inability to help Helga with her problem (not that he knew what it was), was making her become unsure of herself. The game had Gerald more freaked out than Arnold had ever seen him (which was never). Sid was so far gone from his anxiety, nothing seemed to matter to him anymore. Harold's recognition of his appearance made him insecure about the idea of enjoying himself. Nadine was having second thoughts about showing her feminine side. The idea of everyone being so down put Lila in an overwhelmingly emotional state. After Nadine's harsh point, Rhonda was beginning to think outside the box, and consider things other than fashion mattered. The game changing from a fun activity to a critical task was beginning to irritate Stinky.

Having gone through all this in his mind, Arnold pulled something out of his pocket. There he laid, looking at Helga's locket with his shredded picture. After the frustrated girl marched out of the alley, the blonde boy took advantage of the opportunity to grab it from the injured seventh grader.

Helga didn't _appear_ to be acting too differently that week, but when he stopped to think about it, Arnold had already seen all those things from her at some point…

The way you think changes: When she defended him in front of Wolfgang.

You can express yourself: Both times she confessed to him.

You feel really emotional: When she wrote poetry about him.

You cry a lot: When they were stuck on the subway.

You feel more feminine: Both times at Chez Paris.

You feel unsure of yourself: When she decided to help them save Mighty Pete

The blonde boy sat up to look at the locket, thinking back to their moment in San Lorenzo.

 _I might have something that would work._

 _It's a heart. I think it could fit. This is just gold plated. It's not a very pure heart._

 _I don't know. I think your heart is more pure than you know._

It was clear she loved him, but as she had asked him on the boat, how did he feel about her? Arnold called his friend, anxious to talk to someone about this.

Ring...Ring...Ring…

"Hello?"

"Hey Gerald."

"What's up man?"

"Do you think you could come over?"

 _Twenty minutes later_

"You haven't been able to take your eyes off that girl since we returned from the trip. You've either got it bad for this girl or adolescence has found itself a new victim. Either way, it's extreme." Gerald insisted, while watching his friend think deeply about his relationship with Helga.

"What should I tell her?"

"Arnold, that girl risked her life just to see you smile. Are you really worried about a few hormones driving her away?" Gerald asked, amazed by his friend's concern. Helga had done more than enough to imply how strong her feelings were for him.

 _End of Flashback_

 _Walk_

"So practice is the whole reason you guys skipped school?" Arnold asked, bewildered by the excuse.

Nodding his head, Gerald replied "Pataki wasn't too pleased with the group's pathetic performance this week."

Arnold scratched his head, knowing the cause of everyone's uninterest in trying and replied "Yeah, I can understand that."

 _Gerald Field_

"Get ready for a beating you wussy...OW!" Wolfgang screamed, as he sat on the bench on the corner of the field.

Helga watched him hold his lower area, as she said to Phoebe with a grin on her face "We may actually have a shot at winning this thing Pheebs."

"Well perhaps." the dubious girl replied.

While holding the ball in one hand, with the other on her hip, Helga continued to glare at the injured seventh grader until she heard…

"Are you sure you can play like that Harold?"

Helga turned to see Nadine examining the excessive outwear the insecure boy had chosen for the game. Harold was once again wearing a hoodie and sweatpants, in dark colors that were sure to attract sunlight (causing him to sweat).

Helga rolled her eyes at his (what she considered to be) cowardly behavior and scowled "Listen up Pink boy! I didn't spend twelve hours coaching you yesterday, just to watch you blow it on field thanks to some goofy outfit."

"Awww just leave me alone!" the unconfident boy begged.

"Yes. Leave him alone. He's going through a tough time right now, and we can't ALL feel we're worthy of showing off our amazing appearances." Rhonda said, while placing her arm around her worried friend.

Helga cocked her brow at the stuck up girl's suggestion. While she obviously hadn't gotten over her obsession with fashion, she appeared to be taking another person's feelings into consideration.

Before the pigtailed girl could continue on with her demands, the group heard "Hey guys."

They all looked over to see Arnold and Gerald approaching the field, anxious to get the game started.

Arnold looked over to see Wolfgang sitting on the bench. Although a part of him felt sorry for the hurt seventh grader, another part of him was relieved knowing they wouldn't have to worry about playing him in the game.

After watching the sore boy rub his lower region, Arnold looked over to see his girlfriend already speaking with the class about their first play.

He wondered if he should return her locket in front of everyone, or wait until the game was finished.

"Hey Arnold! Get over here man!" Gerald insisted, feeling his anxiety building up again.

The oblong headed boy then made his way over to the group, where Helga was giving orders…

"Alright people listen up! I'm only going to say this once so listen up! Eugene and Sheena, you're safety."

"Of course you'd put me there." Eugene growled, thinking about what happened last time he stood in that position.

The determined girl pointed a finger at the boy who still seemed to have a bad attitude and snapped "Hey! We don't have time for your whining geek bait. Now…"

Arnold then interrupted the commotion by grabbing his girlfriend's arm and asked "Uhh Helga, could I talk to you a moment."

Clenching her fists at the idea of him choosing two seconds before the game to ask, she scowled "Criminy! We're about to start football head. Save it for later."

After assigning the positions, everyone took their places on the field, standing before the seventh graders.

"You better not screw this up!" Wolfgang shouted from the sideline at his class.

"Don't worry Wolfgang. We'll...OOF!" Edmund was tackled, not paying attention to the game having started.

"Hey Arnold, heads up man!" Gerald warned him, ready to toss the ball his way.

After catching it, Arnold was face to face with a seventh grader. The determined boy raced around the taller student only to bump into his classmate. "OW!"

"Sid what are you doing?" Arnold asked, ignoring the fact the ball had been stolen from him.

With dreary eyes, the skinny boy rocked back and forth and mumbled "I uhh...was just waiting for the ball."

Arnold sighed at his useless teammate after hearing "Touchdown!" from across the field.

*WHISTLE* TIME OUT!

Helga gathered her team, ready to switch their positions. Arnold did his best to listen, while growing anxious to speak with her.

"Okay let's get back out there!" the blonde girl shouted.

Edmund raced with the ball towards the goal, while Arnold's team was waiting for Harold to tackle him. The moment the insecure made an attempt, he tripped over his baggy pants. "WHOA!"

Helga smacked her face at the sight as she screamed "Criminy! What is with you jokers?!"

"You leave him alone! He's in need of support." Rhonda insisted, walking over to Helga. The angry coach made her way towards the open minded girl and scowled "Hey! This isn't the time to be feeling sorry for yourselves! This…"

The proud girls' feud was interrupted by a harsh tone of laughter from across the field. "HAHAHA!"

Despite the constant pain he was in, Helga turned to see Wolfgang pointing a finger at their inability to look past their emotional conflictions."

Arnold sighed as he watched the way things were going. Although he hadn't said anything, he knew as well as Helga the game would not be ending in their favor.

 _Second Half_

"Man! This stinks. We haven't made a single touchdown." Gerald pointed out, while huddling with the team.

"I reckon we should call it quits." Stinky suggested.

"We can't give up now!" Arnold insisted, feeling optimistic for the first time in days.

After deciding their play, the team took their position. Eugene and Sheena stood at the defense line, waiting for the worse to happen. Rather than watching the players with the ball, Sheena looked over to see her now pessimistic friend with his arms crossed, staring at the ground.

"Eugene. Are you alright?" she asked, not knowing what the point was.

The redheaded boy rolled his eyes, not knowing when his friend was going to see the truth. Some people were just plain unlucky and he was one of them. Instead of responding to her question, the agitated boy stood firm in his position, waiting to be knocked over.

"Heads up Eugene!" Arnold shouted, when seeing his friend not paying attention. Sure enough, the boy was knocked over. For once in his life, it benefitted him. Thanks to his ability to block the seventh grader, Arnold was able to retrieve the ball.

Forgetting about the game a moment, Sheena rushed to help her friend to his feet. "Oh my Eugene! Let me help you!"

The geeky boy stood to dust himself off, not surprised he had been hurt, but happy it did someone some good for once.

While Phoebe watched Arnold race down the field with the ball, she looked over to see the troubled expression Helga was carrying. All week the small Asian girl had felt like a failure for not having found a way to help her friend. She continued to consider this, until she was suddenly knocked over…"OW!"

"Pheebs! Are you okay?!" Helga gasped, after seeing a seventh grader shove her best friend out of the way.

Helga raced over to help her friend up, as she held out her hand for her. "I'm certain I'm fine Helga." the small girl was happy to be able to say.

The girls stood there a moment, not noticing Edmund had stolen the ball back before Arnold could make it to the other end of the field. While the sixth graders chased after him, Nadine looked down to see how dirty her new shoes were becoming. "Maybe I shouldn't have worn these after all?"

"Touchdown!" she heard, not realizing how distracted she had gotten.

Helga marched over to the newly feminine girl and snapped "Criminy! Where the heck were you on that last play?"

"I'm sorry Helga." Nadine apologized, shocked herself for caring about such a thing.

Before continuing with her anger, Helga heard "Hey you wussy sixth graders! Ready to forfeit?"

The team looked over to see Wolfgang still sitting there, holding his lower area. Helga had half a mind to go over and punch him there. What right did he have to make fun them for a gang he wasn't even participating in?

When both teams were back in position, Arnold looked over in Helga's direction. All he wanted was to get through the game and talk to her. While looking at her, he failed to realize the game had started and was knocked over by a seventh grader. As he laid on the grounded, propping himself up on his elbows, he watched the older boys run to the other end of the field.

"Touchdown!" Arnold frowned at the sight while hearing sobs forming from behind him.

"This is just ever so sad!" Being in this depressed state, Lila was no more help than the rest of them.

"Just two minutes to go you wussy sixth graders!" Wolfgang shouted from the bench.

Helga pinched the bridge of her nose, knowing there was no hope for them at that point. Arnold stood from the ground, not feeling so optimistic anymore.

After everyone took their positions and the seventh graders once again had the ball, Stinky looked over to see tears streaming down Lila's face. An angry expression formed on his face, not pleased with the idea of someone hurting her. "Don't fret Ms. Li...WHOA!"

The country boy was knocked over by a seventh grader who scored the final touchdown. "That's game! You wussy sixth graders!" Wolfgang hollered from the bench.

"Hehe yeah! We sure showed them!" Edmund chuckled.

"Shut up you idiot!"

Not caring so much anymore, Arnold immediately walked over to his girlfriend, who seemed to have something on her mind.

"Sorry about the game Helga."

"Don't sweat it football head." she sighed.

Arnold took her hand in his, thinking back to everything he had discussed with Gerald the other night. "Helga, everything that's happened this week has made me think about San Lorenzo."

Her eyes widened at his statement, worried he maybe having second thoughts about them. "Wha...what about it?"

"I never thought you were the emotional type until I took the time to think about everything I've seen from you over the years. The more time I've had to process it, the more I've realized how much you mean to me. I didn't make you stay away from me when you tortured me, because I knew what a good person you really are."

Helga swooned at his recognition of her deep feelings. As he continued to hold her hand, he reached into his pocket to pull out both her locket and a picture he found for her.

Helga's eyes widened, thinking Wolfgang still had it. "Where'd you get that?"

"I took it back from him after you left. He was in too much pain to stop me." Arnold laughed, while Helga smiled at her missed treasure.

The sweet boy then showed her the picture his grandpa had found of the two of them. Her heart fluttered when she looked to see it was their first day of preschool.

"My grandpa said he took it when he saw me sharing my umbrella with you." the caring boy blushed.

Before she could respond, Arnold watched her holding it to the locket and added "I couldn't get it open, or else I would have put the picture inside."

A wide grin formed on her face, as she thought back to the day he and his grandpa struggled to open it. "You are such a football head."

"Show me how then." he shrugged his shoulders.

Helga then noticed their classmates moving in, wondering what the two of them were discussing. If she opened it, he would see the inscription. Then she remembered what Gerald had said. Everyone had done their part that week. This would be the perfect way to prove she could express her feelings for him in front of everyone.

She then took his hand in hers to guide it. The two pressed the switched down and flipped it open for him to read out loud the inscription inside…

 _Arnold my soul, you're always in my heart. Love Helga G. Pataki_

The boy's signature smile formed on his face, while staring at the pink cheeks forming on his girlfriend's face.

"Imagine me opening it when grandpa had it." he couldn't help but tease her.

Helga rubbed her arm at the unimaginable thought until they once again heard a roar of laughter…

"HAHAHA oh man! What a freak!"

The blonde girl went from embarrassed to outraged as she clenched her fists with fury. Helga made her way over to the corner of the field to grip Wolfgang tightly by the shirt. "Listen freakazoid! Unless you want your nose to feel like your balls, I suggest you knock off the insults! I can love whoever the heck I want! Got it?!"

Arnold's eyes lit with happiness after hearing those words leave her mouth.

"Boy howdy! Looks like you don't have to worry about a bodyguard Arnold." Sid said, finally feeling awake.

After dealing with her nemesis, Helga came back over to see her classmates eyeing what she had written about her boyfriend.

"I think it's just ever so sweet you feel that way Helga."

"Uhh yeah. Thanks." the nervous girl gulped.

The class then began to depart, until Arnold and Helga were alone on the field.

While Arnold tried replacing the picture, Helga rubbed her arm and said "Listen, I tried thinking of something special to do to celebrate how long we've been going out. I couldn't think of anything though."

After managing to replace the picture, Arnold handed his girlfriend the locket and said "Well, special means exceptional or unusual. When I listened to you say those things to Wolfgang, and show everyone what was inside this, I found that to be pretty exceptional. Everyone's still figuring things out about themselves. I'm having a great time learning more and more about you. You seem to know just about everything there is to know about me."

Watching him wink at her, the shy girl blushed and said "Uhh yeah. Well, if you want to see a movie, I could pay for it. I snagged a twenty from Olga's wallet. After making me listen to the new piano piece she wrote, I figured it was the least she could do for me."

Shaking his head at her, Arnold took his girlfriend's face in his hands to kiss her. After taking time to process everything that had happened between the two of them over the years, be it defending her from Big Patty or feeling his heart stop when she fell out of the window during the flood, it was no secret he felt as strongly about her as she did about him.

Helga sighed with content at the feel of him running his fingers through her silky blonde hair. The idea of having a picture of both of them so close to her now, to remind her her dream had finally come true, made the game no matter at all. She had won everything she had ever hoped for.

Releasing her lips, Arnold smiled at those same dreamy eyes he witness on FTi. "So, should we get something to eat?"

"Sure! I...I mean. Whatever floats your boat football head."

 ** _THE END_**

 ** _THANKS FOR READING_**

 ** _PLEASE REVIEW_**

 ** _NINA - HOPE YOU LIKED IT_**


End file.
